At present, a solid state drive (SSD) is fixed in a drawer, and then the drawer is mounted inside a server housing. However, the drawer needs to be fastened to the server housing by means of a lot of screws. The assembly is time-consuming and labor-intensive, and a lot of screws are required, thus raising production costs. Besides, when there are many hard disk drives, or the hard disk drive has to be replaced frequently, it is very troublesome to fasten or unfasten the screws.
In view of this, the inventor studied various technologies and created an effective solution in the present disclosure.